You love me, but you don't know who I am
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "Un beso más sería lo mejor. Una mentira más sería lo peor."Draco y Astoria se aman, eso no es algo que se pueda poner en duda. Sin embargo, Malfoy no sabe en realidad de quién se ha enamorado. ¿Cual es su apellido? ¿De donde viene? ¿A que se dedica? Encontrar una respuesta podría ser muy doloroso para ambos.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de _J.K Rowling_.

3 Doors Down - _Let Me Go_

 **¡Y aquí sigo escribiendo tonteras!**

 **Antes que nada, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de " _Let Me Go_ " porque no solo es hermosa, sino porque de ella nació la idea de este fic. Aunque hay que aclarar que esto no es un song-fic y tampoco voy a seguir al pie de la letra la historia del vídeo.** **Sin embargo, sería bueno que la escucharan y se contagiaran un poco de ese sentimiento que me invadió cuando yo la escuché. Miren que soy quisquillosa con la música, pero por lo general ese pop-rock-alternativo o como lo llamen, simplemente me derrite, más cuando tiene letras que en verdad significan algo y no son únicamente una frase o versos repetidos para ir con el ritmo.**

 **Okay, ya fue mucha propaganda.**

 **¡Aquí os dejo el prologo de este mini-long-fic! ¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ^^**

* * *

 ** _You love me, but you don't know who I am_**

 **Prologo**

" _Un beso más sería lo mejor. Una mentira más sería lo peor."_

La primera vez que Draco la miró fue en San Mungo. Hermosa y delicada, era una chica de ondulada cabellera castaña y ojos verdes que avanzaba por el pasillo con su vestido color aceituna y con la sonrisa más preciosa del mundo. En aquella ocasión ni siquiera consiguió su nombre, pero tras volver dos veces al hospital mágico, logró saber que se llamaba Astoria. La persona que se lo dijo no fue ningún medimago, sanador o empleado del lugar, sino más bien una paciente ya muy anciana que con ternura confesó que aquella chica le alegraba las tardes a varios enfermos sin remedio que ya solo esperaban su último suspiro.

En su cabeza se quedó la idea de que se trataba de una voluntaria a la que le gustaba hacer trabajo social. Después de la guerra, muchas personas habían sacado lo mejor de sí mismos para construir una mejor sociedad. Incluso los Malfoy y otras familias adineradas intentaban hacer lo suyo, aunque fuese sólo a través de donaciones descomunales de oro. Claro que también estaba detrás la intención de recuperar algo de respeto y credibilidad, pero no por eso se podía menospreciar la ayuda que aportaban.

Después de saber su nombre, a Draco le costó una semana toparse con Astoria. Apenas la volvió a ver, supo que era amor a primera vista: No había podido sacarla de su cabeza y al tenerla en frente, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Tartamudeó, se atragantó con su propia saliva y tras morderse la lengua dos veces, consiguió que ella aceptara salir con él. De ahí en adelante, el resto parecía ser historia. Él la amaba cada día más y ella no ocultaba que también sentía cosas por él. Sin embargo, el final de cuento de hadas no había sido hecho para su relación.

Había que admitirlo con todas sus letras que aquellas últimas semanas habían sido las más maravillosas que había experimentado Draco en toda su vida. Todos los que lo conocían admitían que el rubio estaba de mucho mejor humor que de costumbre y que parecía haber vuelto a la vida después de lo ocurrido en la guerra. A nadie le quedaba duda de que la misteriosa chica llamada Astoria había impactado la vida del heredero Malfoy para bien. Se podía decir incluso que lo había hecho una mejor persona. No obstante, había pequeños detalles en los que ni el propio Draco había llegado a pensar. Detalles que más temprano que tarde tuvieron que salir a relucir.

—Te digo que no puede ser la misma —gruñó el rubio, fastidiado ya de la misma historia e intentando terminar su trabajo.

—Lo era, yo la vi —insistió Blaise, sentado frente al escritorio de su amigo y frunciendo el ceño ante la terquedad de éste.

—Te habrás confundido —reiteró por encima vez y es que la historia que el moreno había llevado consigo era difícil de creer.

—Castaña, ojos verdes y con una pequeña cicatriz en el vientre. ¡Era ella! —volvió a decir, golpeando ligeramente el escritorio para que el rubio le prestara más atención. Aquello no lo estaba haciendo para joderle la vida a su amigo, muy por el contrario, lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él.

—¡Joder! ¿Cuantas chicas crees que tienen el cabello castaño y los ojos claros? ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a la comadreja y le dices que viste a la sucia de Granger bailando en un puto burdel barato? —exclamó molesto, levantándose con fastidio y rabia contenida. No quería pelear con Blaise, de hecho, no quería pelear con nadie mientras estuviese en el Ministerio, pero todo tenía su limite.

—Sé que sólo la he visto una vez... —intentó decir Zabini.

—Y de lejos —apuntó el rubio, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su despacho como una clara invitación al otro hombre de que se tenía que ir.

—Sé lo que vi y sé que era ella. También sé que la amas, ¿pero al menos la conoces? —dijo a la vez que pasaba a un lado de él, mirándole de reojo antes de salir. Draco no le contestó, pero por la forma en la que su semblante se oscureció, aquella última pregunta le había causado una gran conmoción.

Una vez estuvo solo en el despacho, se dirigió a servirse un trago. Llenó generosamente el vaso con Whisky de fuego y se quedó meditando durante unos segundos la información que acaba de recibir. ¿Sería posible que Blaise tuviera razón? ¡Vamos! Llevaba semanas saliendo con ella, pero a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía sus apellidos. ¿Quién era Astoria en realidad? ¿De donde provenía?

Se había jurado no hacer aquellas preguntas por miedo a que la realidad le arruinara la felicidad. Le gustara o no, un tipo como él no podía terminar enredado con una traidora de la sangre o impura, o una bruja sin estatus social. Lo último, de alguna manera lo sospechaba, pero jamás hubiese pasado por su mente que la situación económica de Astoria fuese tan deplorable como para que la chica trabajara como bailarina exótica o como algo peor.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que saberlo aunque le doliera, pero obviamente no podía ir directamente a preguntarle.

* * *

 **¿Entonces? ¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Galletita? ¿Tomatazo?**

 **¡Os juro que no destrozaré el canon! Sólo que seré un poco mala con lo que le ha pasado a Astoria, pero compensaré al final.**

 **Sé que debería de mejor terminar los fics que ya he comenzado, en lugar de estar saliendo con más ideas, pero no me puedo resistir. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no escribía! Necesito expresarme de alguna forma y pues obviamente quiero compartir con vosotros.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y pasad un increíble fin de semana!**

 **-Ophe.**


End file.
